


Начало игры.

by Nemhain



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV Male Character, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Виньетка по мотивам конца последней серии 1 сезона Hannibal series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало игры.

Уилл был спокоен.  
Время за решеткой текло медленно, но Грэму не было скучно: к нему приходили достаточно часто даже по меркам предварительного заключения.  
Сперва принесли сменную одежду.  
Потом заглянул врач. Грэм попросил сделать ему МРТ снова и не подпускать к этому процессу его психоаналитика. Он надеялся, что посматривающий запись с камеры Кроуфорд внемлет его просьбе, равно как и заключению медика, согласно которому Уилл был крайне истощен морально и физически.  
После пришел Прайс и взял у него все «пальчики» — они не успели провести процедуру до конца при первом заключении, — старательно избегая смотреть в глаза бывшему коллеге. Мужчина сказал только «привет» и «пока»; в его голосе была горечь.  
Затем принесли поесть.  
Один визит — раз в час-полтора.  
Сам Кроуфорд не пришел, и Уилл не удивлялся этому: Алана его поедом съест, Джек начнет винить себя вообще во всем и пока не сможет спокойно смотреть в глаза агенту, из которого сделал маньяка-убийцу, не придет. Хотя правда — куда менее губительна для его совести, хоть и более обидна: начальник группы поведенческого отдела ФБР просто поверил и продолжал верить не тому человеку. Как и доктор Алана Блум. Пожалуй, только эта мысль вызвала серьезное беспокойство — она доверяла и продолжает доверять Лектеру. Уилл же знал: не она любимая «игрушка» Ганнибала, а он, Грэм, а потому женщина, к которой он привязан, в опасности. Он постарался отодвинуть эту мысль на задворки сознания: прямо сейчас он не мог никак повлиять на ситуацию.

Джек не пришел и еще долго не придет. Алану он к нему не пустит. Чилтона — тоже. Уж эту-то милость Кроуфорд может ему оказать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока суд не приговорит Грэма к заключению в вотчине этой досадного бедствия психиатрии.

И тем не менее — в начале короткого коридора послышались шаги: уверенные, четкие, но мягкие. Шаги хищника.

Впервые за последний месяц Уилла не терзали сомнения. Честно говоря, если бы кто-то описал ему подобную ситуацию и его ощущения в данных условиях месяца три назад, Грэм смело назвал бы себя сумасшедшим. Однако впервые за последнее время он чувствовал себя в абсолютно здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Куски головоломки сложились в его голове, образуя ужасающую картину, дополненную черными дырами его беспамятства и незнания. То, что он еще не знал очень многого — если не сказать, что практически всего, — о докторе Ганнибале Лектере, стало ему очевидно, когда он оказался на месте Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, на полу кухни в Миннесоте, едва ли не в высохшей луже крови Абигейл. Спасибо твердой руке Кроуфорда, что не с пятью пулями в животе.  
Грэм лежал в этом проклятом углу и отстраненно наблюдал, как с его «психоаналитика» точно сползала маска, если не весь «костюм». Это только внешне он походил на человека, а внутри, под всеми этими дорогими пиджаками и цветастыми галстуками, под выражением невозмутимости и внимания, под иллюзией благополучности и помощи скрывался монстр, название которому дать было сложно. Ни один термин из криминалистики и психологии тут не подошел бы: емкости не хватало.  
Однажды Уилл назвал всех этих маньяков уродливыми монстрами, рожденными природой по какой-то чудовищной ошибке. Обычно врачи искусственно поддерживают их жизнедеятельность после рождения: медикаменты, приборы искусственного дыхания, инкубаторы; а потом эти недоразумения так и остаются на всю жизнь дефектными. У них уродливый разум, хотя внешне этого никак не заметно. Однако, рассматривая Ганнибала Лектера, Уилл понимал, что на этот раз ошибся и ошибся фатально: как прекрасен и сложен, черт возьми, был ум этого выродка. Природа наверняка создала этот кошмар с какой-то целью, не случайно. Он был совершенно гармоничен — как может быть гармоничен лев в стаде антилоп: раз — и все залито кровью.  
Грэм бы закричал, заставил бы Кроуфорда обернуться и посмотреть на Ганнибала, если бы не был уверен в виртуозности фокусника. Для того чтобы натянуть костюм обратно, Лектеру потребуется лишь миг. Поэтому Уилл только попросил прощения у Абигейл: он оказался ничем не лучше ее отца, а даже хуже — его желание, в конце концов, поглотило ее, сделав всего лишь жертвой обстоятельств без прошлого и будущего.

Грэм не боялся. Он знал, что нужно делать, хотя с тем, как конкретно ему придется это провернуть, возникали проблемы. Но не существует того, кто не допускает ошибок, главное — подождать. А времени у Уилла теперь было достаточно.  
И все же глубоко внутри он чувствовал тщательно маскирующееся неудобство: ему было неловко от того, что он и в самом деле понимал Лектера. Он допускал, конечно, что это может быть только его разыгравшееся воображение: едва ли бы он удивился, обнаружив, что омут существенно глубже и темнее, чем ему кажется. Но он понимал и мог оценить всю виртуозность игры. Ганнибал был неподражаемым артистом с единственной погрешностью — комплексом Бога. А кто бы не чувствовал себя выше всех прочих, достигнув такой вершины мастерства в убийстве, в обмане, в психологической игре? Ах да, в кулинарии. Он понимал этого безумно одинокого мужчину, но не собирался с ним соглашаться, хотя Лектер, верно, очень этого хотел.  
Это ли не предательство?

Перед глазами Уилла появились начищенные до блеска черные ботинки и педантично выглаженные серые брюки. Он поднял взгляд, нисколько не удивляясь расстегнутому пиджаку. У Ганнибала были широкие плечи, и когда он застегивал пиджаки, они казались не по размеру, даже если были сшиты на заказ; к тому же — стесняли движения. Грэм ничуть не удивился и темно-алому жилету под выглаженным пиджаком, оттенявшему светлую рубашку и казавшемуся пятном крови на простынях в прозекторской. Галстук — бордового цвета, а воротничок рубашки любовно разглажен, прямоугольные лацканы — абсолютно симметричны, из нагрудного кармана выглядывал уголок платка того же цвета, что и жилет. Тяжелый подбородок Лектера был гладко выбрит.  
У Грэма засосало под ложечкой. Он знал, что должен посмотреть в глаза «доброму доктору», но его сознание сопротивлялось, пытаясь защититься от боли.  
Ганнибал забрался в самую душу Уилла, вцепился в нее своими сильными руками и не собирался отпускать так просто.  
Грэму так хотелось верить, что он может опереться хоть на кого-то, и он доверился доктору Лектеру, а теперь — не желал убеждаться, что ошибся. И ошибся ли? Возможно, только возможно! Ганнибал давал ему именно то, что было так необходимо — понимание самого себя.  
Уиллу стало страшно от мысли, что он неправильно оценил ситуацию; что все, что он видел — игра его сознания; что сейчас он поднимет взгляд и увидит мягкое внимание в темно-карих глазах, приглашающее поделиться с их обладателем всеми тайнами и догадками, предлагающее объяснение любому безумию пациента и обезоруживающее своей искренностью. Что если он — Уилл Грэм — все-таки ошибся?  
Он мысленно выдохнул и продолжил медленно поднимать взгляд.

Жесткие тонкие губы доктора Лектера скривились в неприятной, едва заметной дуге. Ее выражение было еще далеко от превосходства, но очертания злобной насмешки с легкостью читались на чужом лице. Темные глаза святились дьявольской искоркой. Под другим углом и в другом свете это же выражение могло бы быть принято за скорбь — и, скорее всего, будет принято за чистую монету тем же Кроуфордом.  
Но Грэм был рад этому безмолвному объявлению войны.  
Недолго пришлось ему ждать ошибки Ганнибала. Или это она была допущена нарочно?

Прости, Уилл, я не смог помочь тебе.  
Прости, Уилл, я не хотел тебе помогать.  
Прости, Уилл, я не мог тебе помогать, когда вокруг тебя было столько лишних людей.  
Прости, Уилл, тебе просто не нужна ничья помощь, а только понимание. Мое понимание.  
Прости, Уилл. Хотя это глупо — просить прощения за то, что мне не нужно ничего тебе объяснять, — ты и сам знаешь правила, не находишь?  
Я знаю, что тебе нравится все это. Решетка, обвинения, моя безнаказанность и твоя собственная беспомощность. Только не вздумай сломаться. Ах да, прости, я, пожалуй, жду от тебя слишком многого.

Грэм знает, что его губы кривятся в куда менее приятной гримасе. У него же нет такой обширной практики.  
Но у него есть время и терпение.

Прости, Ганнибал, но игра — только начинается.


End file.
